10 Things
by Kindred Hearts
Summary: The 10 things that Jade can't stand about Beck, but that make her love him more and more everyday. Because every THING has a story. Based off of the movie's ending poem  10 Things I Hate About You . Rated T to be safe...
1. I Hate the Way You Talk to Me

**HELLO EVERYONE! This is my first Victorious fanfiction, but not by far my first fanfiction. I am indeed excited to get back to writing fanfiction. Here's a little background on the story: it's based off of the movie 10 Things I Hate About You poem read at the end of the movie by Cat, and I feel that each line has a different story behind it especially when concerning Jade and Beck. So this will be 10 chapters. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious...if I did, Tori and Beck NEVER would have kissed in the first episode.**

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own 10 Things I Hate About You. No one can touch that movie, so the disclaimer kind of stands on its own. **

**I do; however, own this idea :)  
**

* * *

"_**I hate the way you talk to me."**_

Her black combat boots stomped the ground with ferocious force as she made her way along the pavement. She could feel the odd looks that people gave her, their eyes following her as she strode down the pavement, but she didn't care. She felt their eyes boring into her back, but she still kept walking ahead. She was wrong, she knew it from the moment the words escaped her lips. The venom in them was meant to attack and disarm, but not to kill. Shuddering, she walked faster, trying to keep the ghosts of yet another mistake from growing in her head. It was cold outside, an odd temperature for a Monday in LA; April brought showers, but with humidity always lurking at its corners. The sun attempted to show its strength, but the dark clouds budging in front of it eventually forced it to admit temporary defeat and soon the rain came down in little drops. Landing on her cheek and sliding down till it eventually mixed in with the salty water flowing from her eyes, the rain dropps brought Jade back to reality. In a sudden moment of desperation, she reached into her bag tearing through its contents until her hand clenched her prized possession: eyeliner. With the movement of a professional, Jade quickly reapplied the black hue beneath her eyes, darkening and hardening her glare with every swipe that she gave.

"Jade," Sikowitz smirked as her sauntered towards her, an idea brewing within his balding head. "You will be playing an angry woman-"

"Easiest role of her life!" Tori giggled at Jade, poking fun at the girl that she cautiously called her friend. As Jade's famous icy gaze caught Tori's, her laughter ceased immediately.

"An angry woman, who has to accept love from a man that has skeletons in his closet…that she just found out about. Robbie, you play the man." Sighing, Robbie moved to the stage in the front of Sikowitz's class where he stood toe to toe with Jade.

"I hate you," Jade hissed. "Everything about you disgusts me. Why would I ever, ever love you?"

"You hate me because of what I've done? All I did was tell you the truth!"

"And that makes it any better? Look, I've got problems of my own."

"Listen," Robbie's hand now reached out to her shoulder. Jade flinched away as she realized the similarity this exercise held to a conversation all too familiar. "I love you. More than…than anything." Ignoring the cheesy one-liner, Jade pushed on, shaking off the feeling of repetition.

"More than your secrets? More than mine?" Here, she knew she'd caught Robbie off guard when his eyebrows raised and he began to stutter. He knew as well as she did that by simply answering yes to this question, Sikowitz would end the exercise: he hated yes when "so many other words could be said."

"Look! I'm sorry that I like grilled cheese with pickles! It's a family trait!" Rolling her eyes, Jade walked off of the stage, no one knowing if she had completely left character or not. It didn't matter. Robbie had just ruined what may have been the best acting he'd done in two years of attending Hollywood Arts.

"Can I try again?" Robbie asked, looking back and forth between Sikowitz and Jade.

"No." Jade's voice rang throughout the room. "In the real world when people suck like you, they don't get a second chance." She knew she'd hit a chord, not only with Robbie but with the pair of eyes boring into the back of her head.

"Jade…he got nervous…you…" Cat couldn't find the words so she, for once, stopped talking. Then the bell ring, but no one moved. Sikowitz was still standing in the back of the class, staring at Robbie as he had his eyes glued on Jade, his body frozen. Getting up and storming out of the room, Jade made her way to her locker.

"That was a pretty crap thing to say." She didn't even have to look up to identity the voice that dared to speak to her. Beck, his dark hair pushed out of his face in frustration, stood in front of her; his brown eyes boring into hers. He sighed; those eyes were what got him every time. He loved their blue electricity, and how they looked grey when she tilted her head a certain way. Everything about them spoke volumes about her. They always caught him off guard, stopped his ranting, but not today. She had crossed the line.

"He screwed up. It's time for everyone to stop babying him."

"You know that he's been getting a hard time for his acting lately, that's the best that he's done in a while. Why would you say that?"

"Look, Beck, the class is all about learning right? Receiving constructive criticism? He signed up for it, he got it."

"He signed up for Sikowitz, not for your crap."

"You know what-"

"Next time you get mad at me, take it out on me. Not out on the people that you call your 'friends.'"

"Screw you!" she shouted the words, more venom. But it was too late to take them back. Their fight had started on Saturday over a waitress and now, here she was, adding more fuel to it when all she wanted was to end it. Just to be able to breathe.

"I love you too, Jade," he said, the words struggled and with a tint of hurt. Still, he picked up his bag, slung it back over his shoulder and swaggered away, leaving her standing at her locker. Alone.

* * *

So, this is my return to fanfiction, but from a completely different point. I have another story in Zoey 101 and one that is currently in serious re-edit because my writing has greatly matured since those stories were first written. Please read and review. BTW, this was inspired by an AMAZING video that I saw because I happen to love 10 Things I Hate About You and I thought that it applied to Jade and Beck so much! So please, go and watch the Jade and Beck 10 Things I Hate About You video, it's amazing. It will really give you a better idea of the story.

Thanks

KindredHearts


	2. Part II: And the Way You Cut Your Hair

**Chapter 1, Part II**

"_**And the way you cut your hair."**_

"Shit."

Smoke began to cloud her vision as her fingers began to twitch in pain. Her usual pale, florescent skin now grew blotched with little pink imperfections spreading out in rosebuds on her skin, giving them a blushed color that she abhorred. Bitterly, she took another drag from her cigarette, inhaling deeply and exhaling with a bit of exhilaration. _This_ was the good pain. Slinging her bag over her shoulders, she cast her cigarette to the ground and began her trudge through the damp driveway to her house.

It was big. The best word to describe it. A big lie, a big piece of crap. A big front that people believed before they entered it's decrepit, wooden doors. Yet, she loved it. The house remained the one constant in her life. It was always there, always the same. No matter what changes appeared on the outside or in the people within its walls, it was the same house from her childhood. It was solidarity.

"Jade?" She heard a voice call out from the kitchen. Squaring her shoulders, she braced herself for the onslaught of pep that was headed her way in her maliciously annoying step-mother, Mona.

"I thought I heard you come in. How was school?"

"Horrible," was Jade's icy reply.

"Well, I know what will make you feel much better," Mona coerced, her voice resembling that of a mother talking to her illiterate new born. "Shopping! Call Cat and we'll go now. I have to pick up Gunther on my way. Maybe you two can actually be in the car with each other without attacking one another." Jade simply stared blankly as her step mother as she continued with her pointless spiel. They both knew that Jade would not call Cat to go shopping, nor would she conscientiously agree to spend time with her step-mother and her obnoxious dog.

"I'm going to my room," Jade finalized, narrowing her eyes and snaking past Mona. Just as her foot brushed the first step, she was again stopped by Mona's attempts at another conversation.

"You're mom called. She wants to know if you'll be down over the summer.I told her that we already had plans to go to Venice for a bit. She seemed upset. You should probably call her."

And that was all it took. One second, one flash of idiocy, one moment to stir up Jade's already boiling emotions, and she snapped.

"Who the hell gave you the right to tell my mother what I would and wouldn't be doing on my summer break?"

"Honey, we've had these plans decided on since December, I think I can recount the plans we've made to your mother."

"Well try thinking again."

"Jade." This time the voice came from behind her, and the trembling squawk of Mona's was replaced with the base, monotone of her father. Mr. West strode abrasively down the stairs, pushing past his daughter to rest his hand on the lower back of his wife.

"Dad, I told you that I wasn't going-"

"Apologize."

"No,"

"Jade, I do not have the time nor the patience. You will apologize to your step-mother this instant."

"I'm sorry she's such an-"

"Get out." There were those words. The ones that she'd only heard directed at her once before. It broke her heart then, but it stung now.

"Dad," she hated herself for allowing her voice to break.

"Jade, if you want to remain here for the rest of the night you will take those things out of your face, apologize to Mona, and be back down here for dinner within the next hour."

"What are you trying to prove here, Dad? This isn't _that_ family."

"Give me your keys. I'll see you tomorrow evening. Dinner is at seven. The Lockes will be here at 6:45. I expect you no earlier or later than dinner."

She felt the hot tears begin to rise and sting her eyes as she threw her keys at her father, narrowly missing him and causing them to hit the wall instead. She threw herself off of the first step, and landed with a thud onto the foyer before drilling through her kitchen, out of the side door, and down the driveway once again. Eyeing the sore on her finger that now seemed like old friend, she reached into her bag again, fishing for another cigarette. As the burning smoke began to fill her, she felt some of the pain edge away. She began to walk.

* * *

If her house was her constant, then Beck's was her haven. The silver glow of the large vehicle called her home. She immediately resented her decision to come to him as she heard his raspy voice cry out in response to knuckles banging numbly on his door. She knew that he'd open the door, see her face, and would want to talk. All she wanted was to crash.

"You forgave me kind of early this time, babe," he yawned, rubbing his eyes as he opened the door. She watched as his sly smile quickly changed from a grin to a grimace. She hadn't even known that she was crying until she felt his hands on her face, his thumb gently rubbing the salt droplets away.

"I forgot how stupid your hair looks when you wake up," she whispered. Knowingly, he only wrapped his arms around her fragile waist and pulled her in. She resisted, but he refused to relent. And the tears came harder as he held her closer to him, gently rubbing his hand rhythmically along her back. And she lost it as she tears came down faster, and harder. Burying her face in his shoulder, she let it all go.

* * *

"So what's wrong with my hair?" Jade looked up at him, confusion clouding her face as he stared down at her. It was the morning, her makeup was smudged along her face, and she had not had her morning coffee. Yet, he dared to bother her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, getting up from her spot on the floor where she was packing her school bag.

"You said last night that my hair looks stupid when I wake up."

"It does," she stated, a teasing smile spreading across her lips. "Maybe if you didn't cut it so stupidly, you wouldn't have that problem."

"You love my hair," he smiled brightly, walking closer to her.

"I haven't had my coffee yet," she warned him, turning back to her bag.

"I love you."

"I want my coffee."

He smiled. That smile which she both hated and loved. Her eyes narrowed at him as she picked up her bag and bumped past him. As his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back, she sighed in feign annoyance. Turning to face him and staring into his eyes, she assured him that yesterday was past. He smiled again at her, this time moving her closer to him as she slid her hand up to his cheek. As he pressed his lips against hers and warmth began to fill her, she again became lost. This time, she didn't care.

* * *

So I hope that you all like Part II of Chapter One. It's been a while, but it feels good to be back.

Please R&R!

Thanks!

KindredHearts


End file.
